El peso de la sangre, la aspereza de la vida
by zehn
Summary: "Si Dazai conoce cada imperfección de Chuuya, hasta el más nimio detalle, a Chuuya solo le parece justo que lo contrario sea también verdad".


**Título:** El peso de la sangre, la aspereza de la vida.  
 **Tema:** #21 — Castigo.  
 **Cantidad de Palabras:** 2.894  
 **Notas:** El título viene del libro "Indigno de ser humano" del Osamu Dazai de la vida real.  
De la misma manera, el fragmento del poema con el que empiezo es de Chuuya Nakahara.

* * *

 _"Temo la tristeza manchada,  
_ _y me duele.  
_ _La tarde cae en la tristeza manchada  
_ _sin que yo pueda hacer nada…"  
(_Fragmento de "La tristeza manchada" de Chuuya Nakahara _)_

* * *

Si una persona poco familiarizada con la estructura se diera a la tarea de recorrer el edificio, aunque fuera solo por diversión, se encontraría con toda suerte de cuartos, todos ellos con la puerta cerrada. Y si se le ocurriera escuchar con atención a través de alguna de ellas, se encontraría con sonidos que sería difícil olvidar por el resto de su vida. De manera que, para evitar posibles traumas, es preferible abstenerse de vagabundear por ahí y limitarse a lo que es conocido: las habitaciones principales, el gran salón de reuniones, el comedor y quizá uno o dos más, los que parezcan más inofensivos.

Cuando caen las altas horas de la noche, los ruidos de los cuartos desaparecen y todos se van a dormir, muchos ni siquiera se molestan en cenar, pues están demasiado cansados como para siquiera levantar una cuchara y otros, usualmente los recién llegados, no creen que puedan soportar comida en el estómago, después de haber visto lo que vieron durante el día.

Los otros, lo que llevan años allí y ya se han acostumbrado a la violencia y al exceso de ésta, simplemente se sientan y comen, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas, se dejan llevar por sus estómagos vacíos; las pocas palabras intercambiadas son susurros y alguno que otro recuento de los sucesos del día. Muchos esperan que el próximo día sea un poco mejor: menos lluvia, más sol, menos policía, más facilidad, menos detectives y muchísimos menos problemas. Cualquier cosa que haga su trabajo un poco más fácil.

Y al fin, cuando da la medianoche o quizá la una de la mañana, la última luz se apaga, uno que otro ronquido se escucha a través de los pasillos y nadie, absolutamente nadie, quiere ser despertado después del largo día.

A pesar del cansancio, sin embargo, una delgada figura camina a paso lento a través de la oscuridad, sus pasos no producen eco alguno y aunque trata de evitarlo, se sobresalta al escuchar un ronquido particularmente fuerte desde algún cuarto.

El muchacho tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, murmura maldiciones para calmar los sobresaltos de su corazón y no lleva su característico sombrero, que reposa sobre su mesita de noche, con varias manchas de sangre que no sabe cómo va a quitar. Aprovecha la soledad para desarreglarse un poco las ropas, y deshacerse del aire de formalidad e inflexibilidad que lo ha rodeado todo el día. No es que le parezca desagradable, es solo que una cantidad excesiva de lo mismo durante un día puede resultar tóxica y él quiere deshacerse de eso, por un rato. Uno o dos minutos, que con suerte, se convertirán en horas.

Al final del estrecho corredor, el joven encuentra un salón, cuyo interior conoce de memoria, después de pasar innumerables horas en su interior. Justo al frente, hay un enorme ventanal, que se extiende de derecha a izquierda y desde la pared superior de la pared, hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de ésta; la luz de la luna que entra por allí proyecta varias sombras en el suelo, líneas y círculos que forman parte del entramado de las rejas que la protegen del exterior. En la pared de la izquierda, hay una biblioteca, llena de libros en todos los idiomas, el muchacho ha repasado los títulos varias veces, aunque no se ha molestado en leer alguno de ellos; los hay en todos los idiomas: japonés, chino, francés, español, inglés e incluso en ruso. Hay ejemplares delgados y otros muy gruesos, y las únicas veces que él ha tomado alguno de ellos, ha sido para lanzárselo en la cabeza a su compañero de misiones.

No es que no le guste leer, es solo que la enorme cantidad de libros lo hace sentir un poco abrumado, eso y al otro muchacho que encuentra allí metido, con la cabeza enterrada en algún ejemplar. Aparentemente, ya se los sabe de memoria y lo sorprende con citas al azar, interrumpiendo el silencio vigilante de sus misiones o la amable paz durante la cena.

Los libros le dan igual, piensa; pues cuando no es el chico favorito del jefe, ni el elegido para ser el próximo líder, el intelectualismo pasa a un segundo plano. Está seguro que, una vez su compañero llegue a liderarlos, él se convertirá en un arma, algo así como los troncos que usan para abrir las puertas de los castillos a la fuerza y cuyo nombre no recuerda.

—Se llama ariete —le informa una voz desde un rincón.  
—¿Qué?  
—Dije que se llama ariete, Chuuya. Lo dijiste en voz alta —comenta el otro joven, con expresión seria, y procede a hacer una pésima imitación de la voz de Chuuya.  
—No quiero romper otro libro… —murmura Chuuya, casi como un mantra—. Dazai, deberías irte a dormir.  
—¿Te preocupa que pierda una noche de sueño?  
—Solo quiero que te largues —responde Chuuya y camina hacia la parte central del cuarto, consciente que para hacer que Dazai se vaya, tendrá que tirarlo por la ventana y aunque tiene ganas de hacerlo, desiste de la idea tan pronto la piensa, no quiere dañar el buen día que ha tenido.

En vez de prestarle atención, decide continuar con lo que quiere hacer y, rodeando el gran piano de cola que está en el centro de la habitación, se agacha para tomar un estuche negro. Se sienta para abrirlo con delicadeza; con el rabillo del ojo ve a Dazai volver al libro, al parecer con la intención de dejarlo en paz.

No intercambian palabra alguna, Dazai recorre las letras con paciencia y memorizando los detalles que guardan las páginas, mientras Chuuya limpia el violín mientras tararea alguna melodía. De vez en cuando, el ruido de las páginas interrumpe su concentración, es entonces cuando mira a su compañero, sin exasperación, ni alegría; es más bien una infinidad de dudas que han nacido a través de los años y que se han quedado allí, incapaces de abandonar su cerebro, pues Chuuya no se atreve a formularlas en voz alta.

En un principio, pensó que entender a Dazai era sencillo, que la forma en que él actuaba era sumamente sencilla, que sus acciones correspondían a la necesidad de suplir necesidades básicas. Pensó que cuando reía lo hacía porque sí y cuando se enojaba lo hacía por cumplir un requisito. Tuvieron que pasar semanas, meses y años en constante compañía para entenderse y aun así, después de haber vivido a través de tormentas y días soleados, Chuuya no lo entendía, no completamente. Quizá comprendía lo que veía con más frecuencia, se había acostumbrado y adaptado a él, era capaz de predecir ciertas reacciones a ciertos estímulos; se había adentrado a la personalidad de su compañero, mas había sido incapaz de llegar a lo más profundo, a lo desconocido.

Y aunque le tranquilizaba conocerlo en su mayor parte, eran las grietas y los rincones más escondidos a los que temía, como cualquier ser humano con sentido común le teme a lo desconocido. Es, más que todo, una especie de curiosidad reverente, algo que quiere ver pero que sabe que no le va a gustar una vez lo haga. Y, a pesar de todo, quiere verlo, porque si Dazai conoce cada imperfección de Chuuya, hasta el más nimio detalle, a Chuuya solo le parece justo que lo contrario sea también verdad.

—¿En qué piensas? —la pregunta de Dazai le hace caer en la cuenta que lo ha estado mirando fijamente. Chuuya es incapaz de contestar por unos segundos—. Ya te dije, no tengo esos gustos. Pero si me sigues mirando así…  
—¿"Así"? —Chuuya se endereza, escandalizado—, ¿de qué hablas?  
—Como si… —Se detiene a mitad de la frase y suspira profundamente, volviendo al libro. Chuuya vuelve a repetir su pregunta por lo bajo y aunque sabe que Dazai lo ha escuchado, se conforma con la falta de respuesta.

El lado musical de Chuuya es algo relativamente desconocido para la mayoría de los miembros de la Port Mafia, excepto para Dazai, quien lo descubrió por pura casualidad, tras mimetizarse con la biblioteca durante una de las noches en las que Chuuya había entrado a escondidas. El muchacho solo reveló su presencia cuando una de las cuerdas del instrumento se rompió y no puedo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Y aunque Chuuya hacía hasta lo imposible por evitar su compañía en esos momentos, siempre lo encontraba allí sentado, leyendo un libro, escribiendo o sentado frente al piano. Y siempre, sin importar lo que estuviese haciendo, Dazai levantaba la mirada al sentir la presencia del visitante; su rostro, desprovisto de expresión, seguía sus movimientos, mientras abría el estuche, sacaba el violín y afinaba las cuerdas, todo sin hablar.

Hasta que Chuuya empezaba a tocar:

"Chuuya, el violín está desafinado".  
"Suena como si estuvieran estrangulando a un gato".  
"¿Acaso estás en un funeral?"  
"Vas a despertar a Mori-san, Chuuya. No creo que eso sea buena idea".

Chuuya se abstenía de hacer algo más que estrellar los libros de lomo más grueso contra su cabeza. Solo seguía tocando y el ruido de la voz de Dazai pasaba a convertirse en un sonido de fondo, hasta que en algún momento desaparecía y una vez volvía a abrir los ojos, lo veía sentado frente al piano, sus manos cubiertas de vendajes flotando sobre las teclas y una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces, Chuuya seguía tocando, como si nada, ignorando la suave melodía que escuchaba del piano, y que se mezclaba perfectamente con la del violín.

Tiene la imagen impresa en su mente, a Dazai con la espalda recta, siguiendo una partitura invisible, sus dedos moviéndose de un lado a otro, con una agilidad admirable y cada nota resonando con el eco de la sala y quizá, extendiéndose más allá del pasillo. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados, como si estuviese viendo las notas que debe tocar detrás de sus párpados; y de vez en cuando los abre para mirar a Chuuya, quien enseguida desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, el paisaje que se extiende más allá del fuertemente vigilado jardín, los árboles, las montañas y el cielo, las estrellas y la luna, la mayoría de las veces, cubierta por nubes.

Cuando Chuuya mira hacia la ventana, los rincones con cámaras escondidas, los altos árboles ocultando toda clase de trampas y los pequeños gnomos de cerámica que decoran el jardín, criaturas desagradables que, según juraría Chuuya, le siguen con la mirada a todas partes. Más allá, ve la silueta oscura de las montañas, una que otra luz encendida y en el cielo, ni una sola nube, solo estrellas y la luna, redonda, blanca, brillante, iluminando el jardín y una buena porción de la sala. A pesar de que mucho más allá todo es negro y oscuridad, a su alrededor está claro, quizá por eso Dazai no necesite una luz para estar leyendo. No lo sabe, no le importa.

Se coloca de frente a la ventana y con solemnidad, acomoda el violín sobre su hombro. La canción que ha estado tarareando durante un rato encuentra su camino a través del arco que se desliza sobre las cuerdas; a medida que se acomoda más al ritmo, Chuuya empieza a balancearse levemente, es algo que nunca ha podido evitar y que Dazai menciona a la más leve oportunidad. Chuuya casi espera escuchar su voz, en un fingido tono de preocupación preguntándole si está bien y si ha comido lo suficiente.

Lo único que escucha, sin embargo, es el leve chirrido de una silla y luego, una tecla de un piano. Detiene su música por unos segundos, sin poder evitar la curiosidad, mira hacia el piano; Dazai no le devuelve la mirada, pero algo en su expresión le dice que continúe con su canción, que no sería una buena detenerse y Chuuya le hace caso, porque los planes de Dazai nunca fallan.

Ha escuchado muchas veces que hay muchísimas formas de comunicarse, algunas personas recurren al lenguaje escrito, otras, a las señas, algunos hablan y otros dibujan; lo que sea que hagan, transmite un mensaje, una pregunta y una respuesta, una historia que quieren contar.

Otras personas, usan la música. Desde el más pequeño hasta el más enorme instrumento se pueden convertir en un medio de comunicación y Chuuya ha hecho del violín el suyo. Aunque no siente que esté diciendo mucho, toca la primera canción que se le viene a la cabeza; y con las notas, la forma en que su cuerpo se balancea y la energía de su brazo moviendo el arco, deja salir el estrés del día, la rabia y la frustración, las preguntas que tiene, la impresión que a veces tiene de no conocer en su totalidad el mundo que lo rodea.

A través de las notas, pregunta lo que ha querido preguntar desde la primera vez que lo vio, delgaducho y cubierto de vendajes de pies a cabeza, cojeando junto a Mori-san y mirando a Chuuya como si no quisiera perderlo de vista. Es una pregunta que le ha rondado la cabeza por mucho tiempo y que no puede evitar, porque cree que le hace falta más, está seguro que aún no ha llegado al fondo

—¿Quién eres? —Una pregunta corta y aparentemente sin sentido, pero para Chuuya, es una cuestión diferente, que va más allá de un nombre y un apellido, su edad o su comida favorita. Va mucho más allá de sus habilidades, los trucos que siempre tiene escondidos, sus chistes con poca gracia o aquellos que alcanzan a sacarle una sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres? —Incluye sus secretos, lo que piensa, lo que lo hace reír y llorar, sus esperanzas y sueños para el futuro. Lo que esconde en cada sonrisa, lo que nunca ha querido contar, sus dudas y todo que Chuuya quiere saber y no quiere preguntar en voz alta, porque tal vez no sabe cómo o tal vez no se atreve.

La respuesta llega un rato después, se extiende por toda la habitación en una agrupación de notas largas y alegres, sale por la puerta que algún personaje sin nombre ha abierto y recorre todos los pasillos, en un volumen más alto que el de los sonoros ronquidos, y muchísimo más ruidosa que los barcos en el mar o los insectos en el bosque.

—No lo sé.

Y esa no es la respuesta que Chuuya espera, aunque sabe que no necesita más. Sigue tocando, como si no hubiera entendido y Dazai sigue su ritmo, como si nunca hubiera respondido.

La música continúa y el paso de las horas se mezcla con la melodía, hasta que los ocupantes del cuarto se olvidan de todo.

. . . .

Alguien que no conozca el edificio puede darse a la tarea de recorrerlo, siempre y cuando esté consciente de la clase de situaciones que se puede encontrar. Casi ningún cuarto está cerrado a los aliados del grupo y los que sí lo están, revelan lo que guardan dentro por medio de los sonidos que interrumpen la calma.

En el fondo, después de una línea de habitaciones que permanece cerrada durante la noche, está el único cuarto que nunca cierra sus puertas, sin importar la hora. Es un cómodo cuarto, con una biblioteca a un lado, un ventanal en frente y un piano de cola en el centro. Debajo del piano, descansa un violín dentro de su respectivo estuche.

Todo en el cuarto está empezando a acumular demasiado polvo, a excepción quizá, de los libros, que Mori-san aprovecha para leer cada vez que tiene tiempo libre. En cuanto al piano y el violín, siguen allí, tal y como Chuuya y Dazai los dejaron la última vez que los usaron, el piano cerrado y el violín justo debajo.

No ha vuelto a tocar el violín, pues cada vez que lo ve una rabia enceguecedora se apodera de él y siente ganas de lanzarlo lejos, destruirlo y patearlo hasta que se vuelva cenizas que se lleva el viento. Quiere destruir el piano también y con él hasta el último rastro de la presencia de Dazai a su lado, de su existencia como su compañero. Cuando el viento se lleve el polvo lejos, muy lejos de allí, todo lo que ha existido del temible dúo de la Port Mafia, de Chuuya y Dazai, se perderá con la brisa y desaparecerá también de sus recuerdos.

Eso es lo que quiere hacer.

Sin embargo, no se mueve. Se queda absolutamente quieto bajo el marco de la puerta, detallando las minúsculas partículas que caen sobre el piano como nieve, dándole un aspecto grisáceo y sucio, y que han formado una capa gruesa sobre éste. El polvo del tiempo que se ha ido acumulando allí no ha hecho nada para borrar sus preguntas, ni la respuesta que recibió aquella vez. El recuerdo del "no lo sé" que escuchó aquella vez, escondido entre joviales notas y rápidos movimientos de sus manos, resuena en su memoria y se pregunta si, dónde esté, algún día Dazai sabrá quién es o si el mismo Chuuya algún día lo sabrá.

La duda se ha plantado allí, acumulando la suciedad del tiempo, la nieve de la desilusión. Chuuya no se atreve a limpiarla, de momento solo puede mostrarla tal y como es: oscura y densa, llena de odio y aversión. Un resentimiento que mantiene a flor de piel y que quiere dejar explotar, lo más cerca posible de Dazai.

* * *

 _Notas:_ Bueno, hace unos días leí unos headcanon en cierto sitio web, donde había algo similar a lo que acaban de leer, gracias a esos headcanon nació esta idea.

\- Una de mis partes favoritas de este manga/anime, es que sus personajes están basados en personas reales, lo que me permitió hacer lo que hice acá: usar parte del libro de uno de ellos y un poema del otro. Es genial.


End file.
